Oh happy birthday
by Sinbad2
Summary: Karens Birthday arrives see what happens ist chapter up only this gives nothing away for the story line
1. Default Chapter

Will and Grace FAN_FIC  
  
**All characters belong to NBC not moi**  
  
Characters: Grace, Will, Jack, Karen, Rosario  
  
Plot: Its Karen's $% birthday "45" and she's depressed to hell   
  
Its unbelievable…let the fun commence…  
  
Scene 1 : setting: Graces Office Karen walks in with a bottle of Gin and Pills…  
  
Grace: *cutting material* Hey Karen how You feeling, get anything nice for your birth…  
  
Karen: bababadaba Shush don't mention that. Cant you see I'm sad I've resorted to Drink and pills.  
  
Grace: *sarcastically* Oh Gosh Karen you are right, It must be bad. I've never seen you drunk in My life!  
  
Karen: I know tell me about it. And to answer your question No I didn't get anything nice all I got was some cheap tacky faux fur coat from Stanley.  
  
Grace: Well, Here you go its not much but I Thought you'd like them *she hands a small box over*   
  
*Karen opens it its earrings*  
  
Karen: Oh Honey! There lovely Rosario Would love them, Oh how thoughtful.   
  
Grace: They're for you.  
  
*Karen bursts out laughing* Oh honey I'm On Candid Camera right? *looks for camera*  
  
Grace: NO I', derious I thought you'd like them…  
  
Karen: Oh Grace I love them I Was just teasing. I was just shocked that you could pick anything With… Taste  
  
Grace: I have taste  
  
Karen: *looking at Graces clothes* Oh sorry I forgot looking like a Tomato is in fashion silly moi.  
  
Grace: Do you get off on being horrible or something?  
  
Karen: *looking confused*Of course honey why else would I do it..  
  
Grace: To make people feel bad.  
  
Karen: Oh thanks grace thought there was something else.  
  
*Roll Credits*  
  
*scene* a club jack is performing his New show J2K¾   
  
It is nearly empty except for Karen Will Grace and Rosario.  
  
Will: Karen we thought we'd take you oot to somewhere humorous for your birthday.  
  
Karen: why didn't you shove me in front of Roasario.  
  
Rosario: I spit on your children Lady.  
  
Karen: Oh yeah! Well I rip up your green card  
  
Rosario: I love you  
  
Karen: I love me 2.  
  
*Grace gently falls to sleep*  
  
Karen nudges Rosario to wake grace up.  
  
Rosario walks over and kicks her.  
  
Grace: OUCH?!?!  
  
Jack: *from stage* Security Loud and flat chested woman at the back please remove.  
  
*he continues doing the can can*  
  
*as there is no security grace can stay in*  
  
Karen: Oh can we go this is crap   
  
Will: Ok you wanna come to our house for dinner?  
  
Karen: I'd love to! Is Rosario invited aswell?  
  
Will: she was implied with you.  
  
Karen: Look at that Rosario. Your getting included in human activities J  
  
Find out what appens in the dinner later R&R please J 


	2. chapter 2

*Scene* Will and Graces apartment Will is Cooking a meal Karen is Drinking …Vodka Grace is arguing with her mum on the phone Rosario is rubbing her feet.   
  
Grace: Mom!! Noo, why?, Noo. Listen to me, Noo, Why?, Listen to me. DON'T START SINGING… She hung up on me!!   
  
Will: *mimicking* Noo, Why?   
  
Karen: Grace no one cares Your mom is a failed celebrity that's got nowhere ok? don't waste Your time on her, and please change out of that tomato suit I'm nearly blind.  
  
Rosario: I think it looks nice.  
  
Karen: Well I've seen your wardrobe it looks like a homeless persons Trouser pocket its so bare.  
  
Rosario: I cant help it if you pay me pathetic money!  
  
Karen: $1.25 per 3 hours is good isn't it Grace? You pay me what $1.40 per hour don't you?   
  
Grace: no that's how much I should pay you for the amount of work you do. I actually pay $5.25 per hour.   
  
Karen: see Rosario. you've got a good deal.  
  
*jack storms in dramatically*  
  
Jack: Thank you VERY much that was the best show I EVER did and you missed it.  
  
Karen: FYI it was PAP jack I'm surprised you even get a job with an act like that.  
  
Jack: Seriously?  
  
Karen: Seriously  
  
Grace: I think what Karen is trying to say it needs spicing up its been the same for nearly 5 years honey. OH MY GOD I JUST SED HONEY.  
  
Karen: And you said it in bad clothes go get changed.  
  
*Grace goes and gets changed*  
  
Jack: what could I do to spice it up?  
  
Karen: you could have a question and answer session and serve free cocktails.  
  
*grace enters*  
  
*Karen doesn't see it*  
  
Karen: To plain  
  
Will: Dinner is served  
  
They all go to the table even jack has a plate  
  
Karen: Rosario what are you doing ? You don't sit at the table.  
  
Will: she does here?  
  
Rosario: Ha pissed on your bonfire!  
  
Karen: what? How dare you no bedding for you today  
  
Rosario: No pills.  
  
Karen: My baby!  
  
Rosario: I love you!!  
  
Will: Eat up!!  
  
Karen: I'm not hungry  
  
Grace: Me either  
  
Rosario: Me either  
  
Jack: me either  
  
Will: what? I spent ½ an hour on that and you didn't even tell me.  
  
Grace: I didn't want to upset you?  
  
Karen: I did!  
  
Will: Karen FYI Black is not in right now.  
  
Karen: If only you knew Wilma if only you knew. 


	3. Revelations

Scene: Wills apartment Just Will and Grace left now.  
  
Grace: You are sick of being single aren't you?   
  
Will: Yeah…  
  
Grace: Well get with Jack then.  
  
Will: What?!?! Jack, he's even to gay for me!!  
  
Grace: Oh come on your always with each other your into similar things …MEN and you would make such a sweet couple and You'd be together for ever.  
  
Will: NO grace it wouldn't work.. I'm going to the bathroom *He rings jack on his cell phone.* Jack if your there ring back I've got to talk about something its important.  
  
*he goes back into the room*  
  
Grace: You called him didn't you?  
  
Will: Yes hoe did you know  
  
Grace: Thin walls my pretty, thin walls  
  
Will: you held a glass up against the wall didn't you?   
  
Grace: Yup!!  
  
Will: you've really messed me up because now im beginning to think its true.  
  
Grace: you are perfect for each other!  
  
Will: no we are not Grace we are not.   
  
*Karen enters*  
  
Karen: Oh Grace its Terrible  
  
Grace: What?!  
  
Karen: There's someone downstairs wearing… Plaid!!!  
  
Grace: Oh Karen Guess what…  
  
Karen: what?  
  
Grace: Will Loves Jack!!  
  
Karen: Wilma! When did you turn gay?   
  
Will: In the eighties?!  
  
Karen: oh I've popped pills since then.  
  
Grace: Anyway we need to fix them up!  
  
Karen: Yes We do hehehe!!  
  
Grace: Don't make that sound again please.  
  
Karen: Ok  
  
Will: so how you going to fix us up he's sooooooooooo cute   
  
Grace: Well what we are going to do is your going to ask him out!!  
  
Karen: GENIUS! I couldn't have thought of a better plan myself!  
  
Will: are you serious. I cant do it just yet but I promise I will as soon as I can pluck up the courage.. Ok?   
  
G&K: Uh huh   
  
Will: Any way Karen seeing as you're here have you enjoyed your birthday.  
  
Karen: Yes I really I have its been fun.  
  
Grace: you want to stay here for a while.  
  
Karen: oh no honey I've got better people to socialize with see you tomorrow at noon.  
  
Grace: you start at 9  
  
Karen *going out the door* And what's your point?  
  
Will: why do we love her so much.  
  
Grace I have no Idea.  
  
Please note these are one offs they do not follow on the next one will be completely different thanks .. sinbad2 


End file.
